spanish_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Countess Angela Vega
Viscountess Angela Vega (also known as Angel Firephoenix) is a Spanish Noblewoman of the Noble House of Vega, and a member of King Ferdinand Clemente VI's Cabinet. Biography Angela Vega is technically a foreigner, having not been born or raised in the Spanish Empire or any of its territories. She grew up in a foreign nation, unaware of Spanish culture or customs, or her true Spanish heritage. She was not raised by her parents, and never knew any of her siblings, Ares Vega, Guldan Amengual, and Mark Amengual, growing up, and only eventually met one of them later on in life. At some point before coming to Spain, she befriended a radical pirate by the name of Darkskull, and became acquainted with his guild of pirates, known as the Undead Rebels. Darkskull fell in love with her, but the feelings were not returned. In 1750, Ares Vega took a recreational trip across the Strait of Gibraltar, to the nation of Morocco. When he returned, he brought with him a woman. At first, some assumed that this woman was to be his new wife; however, he revealed that she was, in fact, his long-lost sister. She claimed her rightful title as a member of House Vega; Angela was there to stay. Though she had trouble adapting to the Spanish people and culture at first, Angela would soon rise to popularity in Spain, being seen as a patriot in her new home. Angela swore an oath to protect and care for the citizens of Spain, seeing them as her "children," and rose in power, being elevated to the Spanish Royal Council for her contributions to the nation. Angela's time in Spain began relatively peacefully, however, a specter from her past would soon rock the tranquil atmosphere of Spain. Her old pirate friend, Darkskull, discovered her allegiance to Spain, and demanded that she marry him, proclaiming his love for her. The honorable noblewoman declined the pirate captain's rash proposal, citing that she was loyal to Spain and could not join him. From there, the pirate descended into madness, declaring war on Spain, Britain, and the East India Trading Company, telling Angela that he would prove that his band of outlaws and revolutionaries was stronger than any nation in the world, and so began the Pirate Rebellion of 1750. The pirates were, of course, disastrously defeated in the "war," and Angela even took up a cannon in the Battle of Isla de la Avaricia, despite the fact that it would be fired upon someone she had considered to be her friend. Viscountess Angela Vega would continue her work for the Crown, diligently managing affairs on the home front, while other members of the Council focused on Spain's affairs around the world. As she worked closer with the monarchy, Vega would fall in love with King Ferdinand Clemente VI, swearing her loyalty to him and him alone. She is even rumored to be his mistress, though this remains unconfirmed by any credible source. During the Fernando Reforma, when the Royal Council was abolished, and Ferdinand's Cabinet was established, Angela would be granted the rank of Minister of the Homeland, allowing her to further enrich the mainland of Spain, seeing to the well-being of its citizens in an official capacity. She continues to loyally serve the Spanish Crown to this day. Category:Characters Category:Ferdinand's Cabinet Category:The Kingdom of Spain Category:House Vega Category:Minister of the Homeland Category:Ministry of the Homeland